


Today

by opti



Series: The NOLY Outtakes [22]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Post-Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti/pseuds/opti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her family was perfect. Whether it would be little, or big, they were happy and it was perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today

**Author's Note:**

> Originally inspired by Aubrey's glasses in the finale. After about a while working it's a little more than that, but it was just an excuse to think about that some more, to be honest. 
> 
> Lots of fluff and domestic fluff, and some really descriptive, exclusively oral, porn.

The day April came back from an appointment with glasses instead of another reupped prescription on her contacts, she wondered if Andy would laugh at her. 

On top of the whole pregnant-lady-body not really shedding like she hoped it would, now she was forced into picking frames. It was simple, they said. It didn't matter, they said. Well, what do they know? Still, there's these rather thick, black rimmed glasses that April kind of liked. In a spur of the moment decision, and mostly because she really doesn't care enough to look more, she buys them and goes home. So, now, on top of having a belly that sits out a bit farther than she'd like, she has glasses. And she already hates when Andy used to feather her sides and make her skin burn all over with desire April only hated the way his hands got caught up in the little bits of fat there now. 

And now she has these thick-rimmed glasses that she thought looked okay when she bought them. Now, looking in every reflective surface possible, she hated them. They're big and ugly, and obnoxious. Well, if anything they fit her current feelings about herself.

Years ago she refused Andy glasses because she didn't think he'd look good them. The first thing she realized when he  _needed_ glasses - actually, almost legally blind sort of need - was she was dead wrong. His little thin frames made him look like a scientist in some shitty action movie. If she ever thought he'd look ugly with them on April certainly doesn't now - he's sexy. With  _glasses_. He didn't really wear them that often anyways, but when he wears them the space between them seems to shrink rather quickly, and frequently. So why was she worried?

When she throws her bags on the kitchen counter, Andy's busy rifling through the fridge. He's throwing tupperware dish after tupperware dish into his arms, calling out to her when her shoes make soft padding noises on the floor. She's had enough of heels and anything other than loafers and slippers for a few months.

"Hey, um so Jack's down for a nap and he's always super cute," Andy said while examining a dish, smelling it, and nodding to himself, "but I can't find the formula and I'm getting really worried because you weren't here and I don't have boobs so I'm scared-"

"Babe," April interrupted him, walking to the other side of the counter. 

Turning around, she expected him to overreact. He does, but not in the way she expected. Instead of staring at her in abject horror, he's just sort of dumbstruck. "April," he muttered, "what happened to your contacts?"

His voice was impossible to decipher. Andy could have sounded like he was confused, or worried, or even scared. He might have been at a minor loss for words because he was just Andy, or she might actually look terrible. Those stupid little mirrors always make you look way different than you do in reality anyways. No wonder they made such a killing on frames. All the expensive ones look great in mirrors, like these ones she liked, but in reality they were way too big and ugly.

"My eyes are getting really bad, and I was getting weird itches and stuff from them," she looked down and blinked a few times. Returning back to him, Andy was still staring at her. "Why? Are they ugly? Should I go return them? They're ugly right-"

Andy dropped all of the tubs on the floor, some of them spilling over onto the tiles, before crossing the distance and kissing her. Hard. Not even the usual Andy kind of rough kiss that made her lips bruise in a fantastic kind of way; instead he almost ate her up the whole time. In some weird way it felt like she was being crushed up by him. She felt him large around her body, Andy holding onto her tight. 

April, of course, responded in kind. Her hands touched his at her sides and she pulled them off. The few seconds after that, with their hands held to the side, Andy's lips and tongue were attacking her in a fashion that pushed her backward into the counter. His chest brushed against hers until they were squeezed together, eyes closed and lost in each other. After some time where April let go of his hands, and they somehow  _wanted_ to go back to feeling her sides and her hips, she smiled against his lips and felt him move off finally. They were swollen and his eyes were still wide, searching her face, and he dove for another kiss. 

Tired and a little sore, she brushed him off and chuckled a little, dodging him and letting his lips find her cheek and travel to her neck. For a while Andy sat like that, his waist pressed up into her so that she could feel him and devouring the whole of the side of her neck. For the first time in a long time, April felt desired. Not that Andy didn't try, or that she couldn't get there, but their sex life had taken a backseat for the first time ever for the first few weeks after Jack's birth. That was okay. She had a job and he was Andy's job, so they could live with meager sex. But, God if it didn't feel good to have Andy hard against her thigh just from a simple makeout session. 

He grazed his teeth against her and finally broke off with a single kiss on her neck.

When he looked at her again, April couldn't suppress a smile. 

"So..." April pulled back to an even expression as best she could, "so what d'you think?"

"You look... you are so hot," Andy started, his hands working a little higher up her waist and more into the uncomfortable pregnancy fat territory, "but babe, those look so good."

"Really?" she asked, okay with him cupping the pudge at her sides she can't wait to be rid of.

"Oh my God, yes!" he exclaimed before kissing her again.

His lips felt like that reassurance she needed. The simple way he moved his hands down to her lower back and pushed her hard against him felt like a little push she needed; it was just something to remind her what she had. Andy's growing insistence was made so much better with the soft touch of his hands and the much quicker, rougher push of his tongue. 

Sure, it was dumb. April knew getting glasses wasn't going to make Andy hate the way she looked, and she knew that he'd love her no matter what. Hell,  _they made a kid_ and that was enough to show how far they'd come from whatever they were when they were two dumb kids themselves. She knew all of that, but it was important that instead of trying to mask disgust he propped her up on the counter and pushed his body between her legs. 

They had a kid, though. He'd likely scream himself awake in that first pump, but they'd figure it out. They had to make this quick.

 

 

* * *

 

 

On a particularly shivery morning, April sat in bed with Jack in her arms and blankets smashed all over her body. 

She liked these days - it was the two of them and it felt so right. Andy was a stay-at-home dad and that was amazing and awesome, but the times she got to be there alone with her son were sadly small. Her initial plan of bringing him into work with her failed right out the gate when April realized the hustle and bustle of the office was going to make him stir and cry too often, and so Andy spent a lot of time with him. So she went to work with that small sense of loneliness with a drop of failure. 

Now, though, she can sit there and just unbutton her shirt when he got hungry and not feel like it's up to Andy to go hunting for formula. When he stretches himself awake and starts to cry, just for a moment, all it takes was a little swaying and April softly cooing - whispering to him that he'll be the true Dark Lord one day - before he quiets and stays like that. It was massively comforting to know that she had this effect on him, and she was  _actually_ a mother.

It wasn't that April placed everything in that basket, she's weird and has a job too, but she honestly didn't know she  _could_ feel this way. Part of her didn't know she'd want it, and the other part was afraid that she wasn't ready for it. Instead, she's lying in bed with her son clinging to her and it's as rewarding as it was frightening. Either way, April knew who she was now. Or, at least, she better knew what she wanted in life and what she wanted with Andy there in D.C. with her son and him.

When Andy came back from a quick grocery store trip, he slipped into bed beside her. Holding her, looking down at Jack then back at her, she's an inch from losing her cool because all of this was unbelievable.

"I'm so lucky," April mumbled, putting her head on Andy's shoulder. 

"We're so lucky," Andy corrected her. 

Staring at little Jack-o-Lantern's hands, and of course putting her finger through one of them for him to squeeze and hold onto, April nods. "Yeah," she shifted up to his face and gave Andy a light kiss. "Yeah, we're the best team."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Staring in the mirror, April flattened the yellow sun dress once again. It bumped a little around her stomach, but that was fine. There wasn't any real low-cut on the neckline to speak of, and it felt like an old lady's dress. Either way, it fit her and didn't look like a plastic garbage bag so it would have to do. Pulling her hair back again, tying it up, in combination with her glasses and the dress, April actually laughed. She looks like a freaking housewife, though really if anyone's the house-anything it's Andy, but it's nice to know Jack's sleeping in his nursery and she's standing out here feeling more comfortable in her, slightly pudgier and thicker, body.

She was almost a twig before, and now her sides have this softness to them that she’s unused to feeling. April can’t even decide if it’s bad, especially since it’s never bad on Andy, but it’s definitely different.

The standing mirror in the hallway was telling her good things, though, and when Andy walked behind her and obscured most of the light behind her she smiled. His hands were on her shoulders, and he was scanning her in the mirror. The dress fit a little loosely, but it was one of the first things she bought when she started to show, and Andy always said he liked it. She's not bidden to his whims, but April doesn't mind at all that her husband still eyes her like she's the most gorgeous person in the world. It makes her feel like that, really, and she loved Andy for it.

"I know it's dumb and lame," she muttered, flattening the fabric on her chest. "I just couldn't find anything else and you always said you liked yellow on me, so..."

"Doesn't matter what I think," he kissed the back of her head. 

"It kind of does," April shrugged and leaned back into him. 

"I mean, you're always gonna be sexy to me April," his hand shifted to her side and pulled her closer. "You look great, honey."

"You think so?" she smirked and turned around in his arms.

"Yeah, you look great," he appraised her again and this time - being closer - she could see the hunger there. "Maybe hotter than ever."

It wasn't so much that their sex life diminished as the rest of their life sprung up around them. Jack was the best thing that could have happened to them, but at the same time he was a lot of work. Feedings, getting up at night, and basically every regular aspect of their day-turned-baby centric became harder. Things were just more difficult; finances were harder, keeping her sanity was harder.

Having sex was way harder if they didn't want it to be a rough quickie in the hallway like it usually was.

That was fine, though. April's insane desire during pregnancy was more than happily met by Andy, but now that she's trying to somehow erase this weirdly loose skin all that's coming up was an assumed disinterest. But he's staring at her the way he was now, with eyes under drooped lids that scan her as if for the first time. His hands moving on her hip like then, and she doesn't know how to process that. Andy's about as handsy as she was and they have no problem with affection or public displays, but that doesn't mean she thought like that all the time.

Andy's body, somehow, looked even better. Add on top of that a light sprinkle of gray starting to form on his head, and April can't even control her thoughts sometimes. 

"You're not so bad, either," she ran her hand through his hair and relished that. Fluffy and curly, bristling up and falling in soft waves when she covered all of his head. "I hope you get gray."

"Looks like it's definitely happening," he laughed and kissed her, softly on the lips. "I hope you do too."

"Gross," she chuckled but returned his kiss and thought about the way his hands ran up her back and held her waist when she deepened the kiss further. 

She laughed into his mouth for a second before her hands felt up to his forearms and things moved closer than before. There are way too many things about to Andy to love, and his intense desire for her was never one that waned. It was kind of shocking, really. Into her thirties, and he's in his forties, and they're still... them. Nothing's changed and yet everything was different. They have a son in a room his own, and they're dressing up for a post-birth baby shower (of sorts) that Leslie's throwing for them, and here they are - standing in a hallway - necking like kids again. 

And when broke off and Andy still had that same, stupid wide grin that he always had when they stopped, April returned the same, stupid and shy smile she always had on reserve.

"I mean it, you'll look so... so hot with gray hair," Andy said and played with the end of some hair frazzling out of her ponytail. 

"That's super weird-"

"Dunno, maybe it's because you're so sexy no matter what," he dropped his lips on hers, kissing her quickly, and walked away to get dressed.

They had a gathering at Leslie's to get ready for. A celebration of the Ludgate-Dwyer family, Leslie told her. Jack hasn't seen her yet, and Leslie's been dying to go over but work has kept everything apart. It kind of sucks, but that's life, and they're so happy in their own little bubble that April and Andy never thought about it too much. It was just them, and their little team, and she liked it that way. Though she won't deny she missed Leslie, and other people (though never Ann, ugh) she never saw this as closing off their lives.

It was just a new beginning, and everything was going to be awesome. With Andy, and now her son? Yeah, awesome.

"Hey babe," Andy called over to her while she reminisced and stared into the mirror.

“Yeah?” she looked over, his dress shirt kind of buttoned up and standing around in black socks and underwear.

His thighs were thick and bulged nicely out of the briefs, making his legs look even bigger and they had a quality, something like that thickness but heavier and more muscular, that April quite liked to feel. Sure, he was hairy, but that just reminded her that he was a real person like her, too. It’s not like April bothered with her own body hair when she didn’t feel like it, anyways, and there was something about Andy being a decent human being and not getting weird about her having hairy legs most days that was nice. But with his collar up and a tie loose around his neck – slung over his shoulders really – Andy looked unbelievable. His sleeves weren't buttoned at the cuffs, and he looked halfway between disheveled and properly dressed. Until the shirt got tucked in, he looked as fine as ever with a body she can't believe she has access to whenever she wanted.

Her husband was hot as hell and it’s kind of the best.

“Where are my pants?”

“Same place they always are,” she laughed and walked in, opening the closet and finding the exact hanger. “Over to the right, where you  _always_ put them, babe.”

“You are so smart,” he said and kissed her forehead, walking back to their bathroom.

The rearview was just as good, though there was only so much his ass could do for her. His face was the real winner, and that big goofy grin he had on before he turned around was indicative of that. She really loved him, and what she wouldn't give to be able to express that clearly. Or, really, express her obvious physical infatuation with him. She could think about his body for days and not get tired of it, and to April that's really special.

“Andy, come here,” she beckoned with her outstretched hand and met his face when it came close. She pulled him down to kiss her again, and arched into him when he groaned.

“Babe…”

She kissed down to his jaw, loving the sensation of all that scruff around her and running harshly on her cheek. He was smiling, she could tell, but she focused on that patchy facial hair that had turned her into a whimpering pile, alone, before their relationship and made her legs shake around his waist as his wife. April loved his beard, honestly, and almost freaked out the day he shaved it off completely so that he picked up on it and kept it around for her was just the epitome of their relationship. She liked the way it ran across her cheek when she kissed him there, or the way it marked her forehead when she fell to his neck, and the way it felt in her hands when she cupped his face.

She did do all of that, moving down from his lips to his jaw - that straight, hard and squarish bit of bone she did in fact love - and loved the way he responded. His hands shot out, grabbing her waist, and April smiled. He was so easy, but that he was still this easy after so many years together meant the world to her. So she moved down him further, catching the neckline of his shirt and brushing aside his collar to suck down hard on his shoulder just beneath the shirt. 

"April, we gotta...  _shit_ ," she heard that desire in his voice. Andy didn't like swearing, well not as much as she did for certain, and the first one dropped meant a signal to go.

"I know what I've gotta do," she mumbled, kissing his neck and running her hands up and down his back. Thick muscle that still existed there met her grip and some soft pudge in his lower back leading down just begged to be squeezed. "Trust me."

"Always do," Andy laughed and she kept kissing down his body. 

Andy actually moaned from that, and April couldn't have been more pleased with herself. He reacted, obviously, until his small underwear showed an impressive bulge only further thickening and lengthening there. She hummed something, a tune out of key, against his chest all the way down his stomach until April fell to her knees. She reached for her glasses, ready to take them off and set them on the dresser or the floor, but Andy groaned and touched her wrist.

"Really?" she chuckled but dropped her hands to his legs and touched him gently with fingertips.

"Keep 'em on?" Andy asked, pleading. He was getting harder in front of her, and she couldn't say that they'd  _really_ get in the way - this wasn't going to be  _that_  intense of head.

"You really like these things?" she marked up and down his legs with soft indents of her nails, running fingers from his muscular calves up to his pelvis and hovering over the elastic of his underwear. "I thought they were ugly-?"

"So sexy," he said in a half-thought, groaning when April's hands moved over his crotch and gripped him firmly through the underwear. "Babe..."

"What?" she asked coyly, massaging the tip of him with two fingers.

"God, please," he almost laughed until she let her head droop further.

April lowered her mouth on him through the underwear, suckling around his head with her lips until he moaned. She knew he loved that, and she loved to do it. Something about that heat being forced outward and getting to feel it in her mouth - and him thicker and always hard as steel between her lips - pleased April. It definitely pleased him, and April sometimes had uneven ends to her hair to prove it.

"Like that?" she laughed and pulled the elastic down his legs before he had a chance to answer.

"Oh,  _fuck_ , more," he growled almost, with a crass rumble in his thighs that forced his dick closer to her face.

"So demanding," she commented, tiptoeing her fingers up his leg and to the base of his shaft. "I like it."

She let her fingers walk down his length, just as thick as she liked it (though whether that's because this is Andy's cock she's thinking about or because she preferred it thicker), and April tapped his head with a smirk. As if she needed to further goad him into it, she circled her long fingers around his head and stroked down once, dry on him and waiting for the response. His skin tightened as she rendered him taut in her hand looked mouthwatering. So, she let her mouth water. After all, wasn't that the point?

"Please," he mumbled, locking his neck backward and letting his head fall above his shoulder blades. "You're so good..."

"At what?" she teased, staring down his length and biting her lip before looking up at him.

"Ugh," he grabbed her shoulder with one hand before breathing hard as her nails cupped the entirety of his head for a second. "Sucking-"

"So romantic," she laughed and took his head in a slow crawl.

Teasing Andy was fun, but so was going down on him. It was really a dilemma she had to consider, but when he clawed into her shoulder and literally begged for her to blow him April considered it a minor victory. Her reward? Running her lips down his length until she had covered his head and a small portion of his shaft. Hot in her mouth, he only got harder until he reached that peak arousal.

Dragging her lips along his shaft until she had taken all of his cock inside of her mouth as best she could, April finally opened her eyes. He sat hot and fat in her, a dead and huge weight for her tongue, and she sloppily pulled him out with a deep sigh and a  _pop_ between her lips as the suctioned wetness slickly evacuated her mouth and sat on his head. She stroked down him once, taking all that saliva and running it down his length, and looked up. At first he stayed staring up at the ceiling, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat from gulping, lost in the pleasure of it all. April enjoyed that part of head - making Andy feel loved, and turning him on, and reducing him to a lusting pile of nerves ready to come. So many things she loved, but when looked down at her she knew just the other.

His eyes, those big green - almost impossibly deep despite what he showed outwardly - ones that were simultaneously warm and loving, and sexy and begging. She kept that stare when she put him back against her lips, opening around him and slowly bobbing down to the hilt. The taste of control, and the power of the heat in him, all drove her mad. To make Andy beg for her, even if it wasn't anything weird and was simply this, made her feel special. Truthfully, their experimental days were pretty much over. Now she relished in the simplicity of things and how only being loved and getting to experience those heights of pleasure with someone that loved her was the real joy in her life. 

So she kept eye contact because she loved Andy's eyes and he liked the glasses.

One hand stayed gripping his shaft at the base while her other touched his balls gently. All kinds of stimulus turned Andy on - almost anything April did seemed to turn him on, really - so she kept those fingers massaging him and stroking each one of them softly with as much pressure as she knew he could handle. Her stable hand kept him from flinging around and bouncing too much, and she could circle him in tiny strokes when she wanted. On top of that, lowering her mouth on him until he was coated in her spit over and over again was sending him into deep breaths. 

"Babe, you're so... ugh, perfect," he grunted, looking up for a second before staring down again.

"Mmm," she moaned around his cock, reaching a high pitch in her throat that surely sent vibrations down along him.

He definitely reached a point somewhere, squeezing her shoulder tight with every deep disgorgement of his dick. She smiled as best she could and continued with the languorous sweeps of her mouth down and along him until she reached a speed that would have made her lips chafe without the lubrication of her mouth. She sat on her knees with her hair in a ponytail, with that little yellow dress, and with glasses that all made her feel like an old woman. 

Andy, and his intense desire for her and the intense want for her mouth around him like that, made her forget that feeling. Instead she felt powerful and sexy, and young even though she knows they aren't actually  _old_ , until she's channeling all of that into this as she can. Cupping his balls harder, making him groan from that, she bobs with a fiercer intent until she can taste the warning signs of precome in her tongue's runs all over his shaft. It mixes in her mouth until she can't tell if she's coating him in that or her own saliva. That was another, amazing side effect while she continually bobbed her head hard on him, trying to work up the speed and intensity she wanted to give him right then.

While she continually sucked, April took one hand from him and felt up his leg again. That thigh was taut with firm muscles and she groaned herself, enjoying the state she put him in with her mouth around him. It was intoxicating, being able to make Andy feel like this and it was even better because it made  _her_ feel the way she did: powerful, sexy, loved, and enjoying herself.

She stopped with him back in her throat, swirling the back of her tongue around his head and looking up at him all the while. He almost twitched inside of her, a reflex of bouncing his cock in anticipation.

"You're the best," he groaned, his hips bucking forward a bit and his knees almost dropping out from under him. "April, you're the best.  _Fuck_ , I love you."

His cock, on top of it all, was perfect. Thick and hard, so soft all at once, and he had this little vein she couldn't get enough of the taste of. Something about it actually tasted just a bit different than the rest of him, but maybe it was blood or something else flowing through there when she sucked against the underside of his shaft. Either way, it was fit for her mouth and meant to go between her legs, and she loved it so much that it made her fantasize about him taking her all the time. In indecent places and in indecent ways, at work and in public and at home and visiting work associates at their houses, she pictured him and how he felt so damn good fucking her.

His length was enough and perfect, and watching him fall apart from her mouth was almost enough to get her to a climax. It definitely made her reach a point of self-satisfaction and pleasure that she could call it some kind of orgasmic experience, but April never felt it the same way as when he was fucking her. That was fine, and everything about this and him and his dick was  _fine_.

She moaned around his shaft again and after two long, fluid runs of her tongue from his slit down to the heat below his head, she felt him begin his release. She followed with long strokes of her hand and kept him going and pumping through the orgasm with small folds of her lips over him. All the while he came with stream of stream filling her mouth, April swallowing in kind and in rhythm with each load that entered her. She looked up at him all the while, hoping to spark a more exciting orgasm by staring through those lenses he loved.

But he wasn't able to, and while his knees weakened and his grip slackened on her shoulder she continued to pump him. He softened a little, but the wet sliding of her fist around him was met with further salivation around his head and she was sucking down his lighter weight. Before long he was completely spent and April kissed his shaft, replacing his underwear and standing up. His face looked gone, his eyes watching her but not really seeing her, until he leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips with the intensity she'd known for years.

"You  _are_ the best, babe," he said in a quiet voice, weak from coming so hard so recently. "The best wife ever, and the best person ever, and you give the best b-"

"All right, weirdo," she added, kissing him again with a peck on the lips and turning around. "Just don't forget about me when we get back."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replied and she heard him take a deep breath again before walking, slowly, back to the bed. "I promise."

April went back to the kitchen to get the last few things she'd want to take with them to Leslie's place. Meanwhile, Andy stayed in the room. She heard him crumple on the bed and stay there for a few moments and likely lost in his orgasm. Smiling to herself, April readjusted her glasses and stared at her keys for that whole time until she heard him bound over to Jack's room. There, where he'd get him ready, and come down the stairs in a flash - or as fast as he could, because April's told him too many times already not to run with the baby even though he never does - in preparation for the big get-together.

It'll be in the back of her head that before they went she'd gotten on her knees for him, but it was always in the forefront of her thoughts that he'd return the favor vigorously when they returned. Smiling again, she kissed him on the cheek when he came down the stairs with Jack and his bag in tow. There were things April never thought she'd want, and this is definitely one of them - this, her family, is perfect.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The party was simple. Cake, coffee, and a few presents, but no one else that Leslie wanted to come could make it - Chris and Ann were busy, and Donna already met the baby through her preferred method of a video chat - and that made April even happier. Instead it could just be the five of them, the triplets flying out to say hi to Jack and disappear with cake in their paws, and April liked that much better. Though she wanted a family, and the size of that family was starting to be an interesting question, it was  _hers_ and that meant that she wanted to enjoy it, for now, her way. Eventually her mother would want to see him, and God the texts and emails and  _everything_ were getting obnoxious, but for now April doesn't really like the idea of travelling a whole lot.

Leslie absolutely fawned over him, coming as no surprise to either April or Andy or even Ben. Even with three kids of her own, watching April with the little boy in her arms made the supposedly composed woman burst into tears. Thankfully, Ben was there to hurriedly attempt to comfort her. Thankfully, April thought, because she shooed him away instantly and asked to hold him. She had never seen someone so happy to see a child again, at least after the birth, because April - at first - took time to even get to the point of wanting a child and now she's so in love with him it hurts, and sharing that love with everyone around her is maybe the greatest part of it all.

"He's... you did a fantastic job, you guys," Leslie sniffed and looked down at Jack, holding him with a light bounce in her arms. "He's so... ugh, he's too adorable."

"I know, right?" Andy chimed in, smiling. He gave April a pointed look but she ignored it. It wasn't the time for that yet.

"So you guys are happy with your little, happy family?" Ben asked from behind Leslie, looking over her shoulder at Jack. 

"Definitely," April returned with all the honesty she had.

Her family was perfect. Whether it would be little, or big, they were happy and it was perfect.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jack, thankfully, stayed asleep on the whole car ride. He never once bursted out into a frenzy of crying and throwing his hands around like a baby. It was only fair since he was, well, a baby. But he stayed in his car seat and April watched him often, Andy driving and talking intermittently. They wore him out with the drive there and being awake the whole time with Leslie and Ben. Seeing them there, and being there with their child, was kind of awesome in a whole new way. 

Andy loved his family, he really did. He never thought he'd have it, though. April... was April. She was unique and independent and never could be forced by anyone to do anything she didn't want to - she even left Leslie at the NPS because she didn't want to be there, and if there was anyone April wouldn't begrudge admitting her love for other than Andy it was Leslie freaking Knope - so he just up and assumed life would be just the two of them. That would be awesome, and Andy loved just them, but he would always have a part of him that would want kids. If April did, then who's he to ask her to change herself? Her husband? What does that matter, really? If they had kids, they had kids. If they didn't, they didn't. For a while, they didn't and Andy loved that. Then, they had Jack, and now he loved that too.

The best part was that April loved it too. Some people say that women who give birth are never treated the same by their partner, and that they're never viewed the same way. Basically, Andy thought that was stupid. He saw - physically  _saw_ \- his wife give birth, and everything that meant, and he still didn't get that idea. It was pretty much the same as people who said that love dies in a marriage. Maybe their marriage, but not in his that's for sure.

Instead he looked at his wife and he saw just the perfect person. She put up with his stupidity, and how goofy and oblivious he was all the time, and she loved him even then. April took his desires into consideration and he never forced her to. He was scared to have her think about it, really, because Andy worried that he might forcing her into doing something she didn't want to, but they had discussions. They  _talked_ like adults, and in the end they came to a decision. One that Andy loved, but it was a decision anyways. That made him respect her beyond a level he thought he could, and made Andy realize just how important April was to him no matter what that decision ultimately was. It led to Jack asleep in the back seats, and April turning around to smile at him. 

When they get home, Andy's not really tired and neither is April. It's closing in on nine o'clock, and like responsible adults they should be getting tired. Instead they end up staying awake with a dumb candle lighting the room because Leslie told April they smelled good and were  _sexy_ \- and she came home mortified that Leslie thought anything was sexy - but now they've got it lit. It smelled a little like cherries and vanilla, so it wasn't the worst really. 

They had a bottle of wine and drank it from wine glasses that April's mom gave them. Adulthood was weird, and they still weren't sure they were adults. Hell, Andy still didn't have a job. 

"Babe, I think I'm gonna take a trip to Pawnee next weekend," April said after a sip of her second glass. She was starting to warm up in the face, her cheeks red and flushed. "Y'know, my mom's been hounding me about Jack and, ugh, I kinda wanna go back for a little bit."

"Sure, cool," he said, nodding. She sat on the countertop dividing their kitchen up and he was standing, walking around. "Um, do you want me to come or is that, like, a thing you wanna do alone?"

"Dude, I dunno," she laughed softly, swirling the wine in the basin of her glass in long, flowing patterns. 

"I mean, it's not like I'm busy-"

"Are you ever going to be?" April asked seriously, but she had no weird passive aggression or malice in her voice. 

"Dunno," he shrugged put his wine glass down on the counter. "Ever since Johnny Karate I haven't really wanted to do anything-"

"Babe, don't bring that up again," she looked into her glass and Andy put his hands on her knees, willing her to look up at him.

"I didn't mean it like that," he leaned forward and kissed her, happy that April smiled under his lips. "I just mean, y'know, I don't know what's the next big thing for me."

"Maybe it's just being here, at home," she shrugged and put the glass down. "With the kids."

Andy stopped for a moment, noticing what she said. They'd never talked about more than one, and she was giving him that shy smile with a hint of flare to her cheeks that made his eyes light up. Okay, so somehow April could be better than he imagined. His hands moved to the sides of her legs and down to her calves and he couldn't help himself but lean forward and kiss her. She instantly locked her wrists over the back of Andy's neck, kissing him with the same intensity that he pushed forward. The dress that hid her unforgiving, new weight underneath brushed up farther and above her knees just by his movement and she opened up letting his tongue find her mouth.

Maybe it was weird, but talking about having kids with April made her sexier to him. Talking about it made him so happy, and hearing that made him  _the happiest_. Eventually he broke away and old sat there with his hands on her knees and her legs naturally spread just from it.

"Are you serious?"

"Not right now," she laughed as she spoke, "but I think so, yeah."

"Babe, you... you're sure?" he asked just to be entirely sure. "Like, you want that?"

"Shut up," she smacked his shoulder and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Yes, I want that. You can totally be a stay-at-home dad, too."

"Woah, two kids," he looked away from her and smiled. The thought was so cool and awesome, and  _two_ little people he'd brought into the world? 

"Two kids," she smirked and her hand moved from his shoulder his forearm. "For now."

Andy looked back at her and smiled and she kissed him once more just in time for her hand to move to his stomach and for him to push them closer together. Her ankles locked behind him and he couldn't help but deepen the kiss until it was biting and tongues and almost too much. He broke away and looked away from her again, staring at the two wine glasses next to them and chuckling to himself.

He looked back at April and she bit her lip. There were things that made his wife hot by the nature of her person - she was simply herself, and that was awesome. April didn't care about other people, most of the times, but she was a hard exterior hiding a soft, warm person that only opened up that way for very few people. She was really the kind of person he didn't get because people were awesome and life was fun, but April was different. She made him realize that being unconditionally there for someone in particular was perfectly normal, and that feeling that way about her was fantastic and made her feel loved. That April wanted all of that with him, and he was able to make her feel that way with him, was hot as hell. She loved him, and that was sexy.

Though he won't say for a second that she's unattractive. Physically, he couldn't get enough of her. She sat on the counter with the dress hiked up a little bit and all of it covering her body. She was sleeveless and her thin arms were moving up and down his back. She had kicked her little loafers off a long time ago, and flexed her toes constantly with her legs hanging off the counter, but kept those glasses on. God, those glasses. Andy almost lost his mind when she wore those earlier in the day - in fact, he probably lost his mind in that exact second when he reached the last moment of their encounter - and she still had them on. They were thick, and black, and fit her so much that he couldn't believe she didn't think he'd love them. Her hair flowed freely now, annoyed with having it up for so long in the day, and sat in its usual state over one ear in a curtain and hung behind the other. 

Andy could stare at her forever, really. She had the kind of skin that he figured out what people meant when they even glorified a woman's skin - because, really, it's just another part of her. But it's hers, and it's dark and flecked with marks and blemishes but it's soft and warm and all April. Her huge eyes always catch him off guard, but in the best way that could make his heart thump way too fast even now. 

"Hey, babe," she cleared her throat and spread her legs just a bit farther. 

"Hm?" 

He was so busy thinking about her and about how unbelievably hot his wife was that he didn't really notice her obvious approaches.

"You promised me earlier," she craned her neck and left a finger to run up from his belt to his collar. "You promised, babe..."

She sat there, with her head tilted, and bit her lip again. It was the easiest thing in the world for her to turn him on, but Andy was even weaker than that today. Especially with her looking at him like that, and her eyes so forcefully delving into his and almost  _begging_ that he couldn't help himself when he tilted her back by her knees. Lifting her so that she sat on her back with her legs up, he pulled her on the counter down so that her waist met his and he only had to bow his head down. 

April had these amazing hands that she ran through her hair then, looking up with a grin. And her body wasn't at all worsened by pregnancy. It just made her beautiful, more beautiful really, and the way her body conformed to his was still the same. Even better, really. Her legs tightened around his waist and almost pulled him forward, making him smile.

"I know I promised," he laughed and bent down to kiss her mouth, reaching underneath her dress to hold onto her thighs. 

"You promised," she repeated, accepting the kisses he laid down her neck. 

"I promised," he continued, trailing to the fabric covering her breasts.

God, her breasts. His wife was perfect, and they were just that - perfect. They were just one tiny piece of the puzzle that made her irresistible, but Andy wasn't going to pretend for a moment that he didn't love them and that he hated the things she let him do to them and with them. Really, the fact that he could do anything with April made her hot. Crazy hot in a way that Andy never really got with anyone else, and feeling up her thighs and down her legs with his trailing kisses made him hard in an instant. But this wasn't about him at all, and he might even get off in his pants from doing this which - as unfulfilling and gross as it was - would be the most he'd do for himself for then. Maybe take a trek to the bathroom for a few minutes, but now... it's time for April to get what she gave him earlier.

"You promised," she said once more, her legs hiked up on the countertop and more plainly spread.

The little hipster panties she loved so much stared him in the face, the colorless fringe of lacy material mismatched against brighter fabric, and Andy has to hold his deep sigh of lust in because for the love of everything the simple sight of underwear was driving him nuts. He'd seen April get dressed, from nothing to everything, and back down but he's not about to shed his favorite things to watch and look at. Her dress brushed up with the movement of his head, Andy hungry for the taste and unforgiving in pressing his mouth directly onto the distinctly wet portion of those panties.

And that  _taste_  - so explicitly April but unidentifiable beyond that - was perfect. He let his mouth reach and find places to kiss all the way from her clit downward but didn't pull her quite free yet. The taste of her through clothing was something that, and with a yelp he was right, never left her silent. 

"Andy," she whined.

"Mmm?" he gave as a question with the taste of her fresh and thick between his lips. 

Even her pussy was delightful, and perfect, and  _April_. When he pulled her underwear down her legs he was reminded just how beautiful this view was, too. Her flesh was hot and wet, almost visibly so already, and she had the smallest bead of a clit he'd ever dealt with but she had these fat lips that he could almost choke down and it was beautiful and fucking hot all at once. Andy didn't get how he was so lucky when her panties fell to the floor. When he brushed his mouth against her and she fell across him and soaked his lips in her arousal he was harder than ever. 

Her little bush only made the experience for him, and somehow made everything sexier and made his cock twinge twice as hard when he met it against his lips. She just felt like April and whatever that meant, it was real and  _her_ and so fucking hot that it made him harder than he would have imagined going down on a woman ever could. He liked the way hair looked on her, and loved how it felt against his face, and something about her with a bush was hotter than maybe he could really explain in his thoughts. All that mattered was it made her more comfortable, and that he liked it, and he got hard simply from eating her pussy.

And her clit tasted like her pure, physical sexuality and simply of another taste only slightly different than her taste through underwear. But he can't focus there too much or she'd get too sensitive and her clit would hurt from the stimulus, so he kept pressure with his nose and his upper lip and his thumb. Now, though, he has to lap her up.

 _Has_ to, he thought like it was a problem. Fuck that, he wanted to bury himself in her pussy and never come up for air if he could. Drain every bit of power in his muscles and run into fatigue, but as long as he was connected to her in some way and could taste her and make her moan and come Andy would be fine. He'd let himself die like that, and never be happier than to give April head for hours on end if it meant pleasing her. And if she isn't the best to look at, she's surely the best to taste. 

"Oh, God," she moaned out loud, her hands dropping into his hair with that first run of his tongue. " _Fuck_ , yes... lower, lower.  _Fuck_ , Andy."

He knew where she wanted - he knew what lower meant - and he didn't hesitate to press his tongue inside of her and angled downward. That angle and the movement of his tongue was her spot, it was the way she could find the hardest and strongest release, and if he was going to search for that taste of her muscles contracting while all of her expanded in delicious passion then he'll do just as she asks. 

And that first taste, that first orgasm, is perfect.

"Oh, oh...  _ah_ ,  _shit_ ," she scratches the back of his head, and that made Andy hum into her. "Holy... yes, ugh."

"Uh huh?" he asked, pulling away to brush her lips aside with the pads of his fingers. She was so soft and wet, and already rising back to those levels of pure ecstasy. "Whaddya want?"

"Back," she whispered, touching her breast with one hand through the dress. 

"Mmm?"

"On me..." she trailed off and Andy didn't bother to beg more out of her.

April lost in the throes of her comedown was another sight, but for now he had a job and that job was eating his wife out. And, fuck, did he love his work. The way she folded around him, and the delight of her taste and fragrance and how  _smooth_ but hairy and natural and fucking sexy all of it was just sent Andy to a place of personal joy. Not even an orgasm, in the traditional sense that he could get off, but he just felt so much love for her when he did this and loved feeling her, watching her, and hearing her get off that it only made him harder and closer to the brink.

So he settled his mouth back onto her and went back to work. Working her pussy between his lips and feeling all that meant was truthfully the best part of his day. Maybe the blow job was awesome. Okay, it was awesome. Really, April gave spectacular head that he couldn’t really understand in a lot of ways how fucking great she was, but getting to go down on his wife just made him so happy that he smiled into her. And she quivered gently, her legs shaking.

“ _God_ ,” she moaned again.

“Mmm?”

“ _Fuck_ , fuck me,” she exclaimed, her hand squeezing her breast and fondling while the other kept in his hair. “Fuck, Andy. You’re so good.”

“Love you,” he broke away to say it quickly before diving back into his carnal feast.

She continued to mix tastes between orgasms and in time for her to feel so wet and turned on that Andy couldn't help but smile to himself. That she was this way from him, and from his mouth and tongue, just made him the happiest person on the planet. Nothing was better than this, although sex and the head from earlier were pretty awesome. In light of being down between her legs, his hands up her dress and bowing low with his head to keep his mouth anchored there, none of that was even close.

And when she came the second, and the third time, she shook and shook and parts of her squeezed around him and her legs grabbed onto him for leverage and it was the event of a lifetime. When her muscles found new purchase and she expanded again, he’d make her come. Then she’d become the perfect little collection of nerves and muscles and still his wife and so sexy that he couldn’t help himself but come in his pants like a teenager. It was too much stimulation. He couldn’t handle knowing his wife was coming undone from _him_ – Andy freaking Dwyer just made April _fucking_ Ludgate come so hard she can’t speak – and yeah his briefs would be stained but he got some release from this and his cock could go back to not screaming for attention.

Meanwhile, her whole form writhed and took more and more of his pleasure. Andy was all too willing to give it to her, but it soon became clear that she was tiring and he couldn't keep pressing his mouth to her if she didn't want to be sore. After an unsuccessful dive for a fifth orgasm, he finally took to kissing the insides of her legs and gently pressing his mouth against her.

Finally beat, Andy stood up tall and wiped his mouth off. April sat back watching him all the while and he had never felt better, whether that meant his own weak orgasm or simply going down on her he didn’t even care. All that mattered was April was pleased and she was out of breath. Her body given to him in a few moments where he could help get her to as best an experience as he could manage, and his mouth never failed her. Or, at least, rarely did.

For a few moments Andy left her to shift her thighs back and forth. She sat there like that, coming down from her flurry of climaxes until he saw her breathing relax a little and her legs calm down. Eventually she let go of her dress and the breast underneath, too.

He kissed her and April deepened it so quickly he wondered if she tasted herself as far back as his throat. It was undeniably hot, but soon she broke away and looked up at him.

"Thank you," he said, because in all fairness the best gift she's ever given him is the ability to go down on her.

April laughed and her face turned a bright red color, moving to kiss him again. She stayed like that before breaking away and staring down his body and running her hand down to where he sat soft and without the fierce erection he had before. She tilted her head and smirked, and Andy nodded shyly with a look downward. They chuckled but he didn't care. They both got off in their own ways right then, Andy by himself just from tasting her and April from his mouth. So, all in all, it worked out.

“You promised,” she huffed out.

“I kept it, right?”

“Hell yes,” she chuckled and sat up, slowly, with a tired huff of breath.

Andy got to his knees and April meant to protest but all he did was slide her underwear up onto her ankles and back to her legs. She smiled at his gesture and took his hand to hop down on weak legs, only for Andy to pick her up by the backs of her knees and hold her by her shoulders. He carried her up to bed and laid her down, flopping down next to her. They both turned almost at the same time and looked at each other, laughing a little. Moving to cross the distance, they kissed again but only in a soft and quick moment before April snuggled up and into Andy.

It was so comfortable and warm, and her body felt so right there, that Andy instantly fell asleep lost in peaceful, happy thoughts of their life they had and the life they would have.

**Author's Note:**

> What in the living fuck is this thing. 
> 
> Tell me if it's good or if it's not. I don't even know anymore. I've been working on this for about a month or so, and I'm not sure if it's any good or just a heap of words thrown together.


End file.
